Black Bird
by Just-Sky
Summary: Ia adalah Hibari Kyoya, namun pada saat yang sama ia bukanlah Hibari Kyoya. Ada banyak tujuan yang ingin Kyoya gapai setelah sadar ia berada di tempat yang asing pada suatu hari. Hanya saja, menjadi penjaga awan untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi dari keluarga Vongola bukanlah salah satunya, begitu pula dengan menjalin ikatan dengannya. Apa yang akan Kyoya lakukan kemudian? Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, kekerasan, slash, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: 1827

* * *

 **BLACK BIRD**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Pernahkah kalian merasakan bagaimana rasanya tergelincir ke sebuah lubang misterius yang tak memiliki ujung akhir dan terus berlanjut sampai kau tak merasakan apapun kecuali perasaan sakit serta ketakutan yang mendalam? Itulah yang ia rasakan pada suatu hari yang tak pernah ia duga, tergelincir ke dalam sebuah lubang layaknya dirinya adalah Alice dalam dunia mimpi. Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau dirinya bukanlah Alice maupun berada dalam negeri dongeng, dan ia pun memastikan kalau dirinya juga tak berada dalam buku cerita apapun terakhir kali ia menyadari ada di mana dirinya berada.

Perasaan jatuh dan turun secara terus menerus membuat perutnya mual, ditambah pula dengan kegelapan pekat beserta ketakutan akan monster bayangan yang tiba-tiba akan menyerangnya tentu tak membuat perasaannya menjadi membaik, malah berakibat kebalikannya. Ia ingin berteriak, hanya saja mulutnya tak mau terbuka seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya, dan ia pun menduga andaikata mulutnya mau terbuka belum tentu ada suara yang akan keluar dari sana. Badannya menolak semua perintah yang otaknya berikan, bahkan bayangan gelap dalam lubang tempatnya jatuh pun semakin lama semakin mencekam.

Ia merasa takut, namun anehnya pada saat yang sama ia tak merasa takut. Rasanya seperti kejadian berbahaya yang ia alami tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang pernah ia lihat dan beberapa menit kemudian akan sirna begitu saja. Semua ini membuatnya bingung, tapi bingung tentang apa? Ia tak tahu akan jawabannya, hal ini membuatnya sedikit marah meski ia tahu dirinya tak tahu apa yang menjadi sumber kemarahannya. Ia terus jatuh ke dalam, gravitasi menariknya ke dalam dan secara reflek ia membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi tertutup sebelum teriakan tanpa suara miliknya membuat tenggorokannya merasa sakit.

Cahaya yang berasal dari bawah mulai terlihat, ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi semakin terang dan terang sampai tubuhnya tertutupi oleh cahaya putih itu. Kesadarannya pun memudar akibat reflek jatuh yang ia alami.

Rasanya seperti terjungkal ke belakang namun dengan efek yang lebih dramatis, ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan serta merta langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan begitu lebar. Gelap adalah apa yang ia lihat pertama kali setelah ia tersadar, hanya cahaya bulan yang berasal dari luar pintu shoji yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan dunia luar menjadi cahaya yang meneranginya secara sementara. Tubuhnya yang bersimbah peluh pun tidak rileks sama sekali meski dirinya tidak lagi melihat adanya lubang besar yang menelannya, sebagai gantinya adalah ruangan besar berstruktur Jepang tradisional. Kamarnya.

Perlahan ia pun mengganti posisinya dengan duduk di atas futon tempatnya berbaring tadi, dan ia pun mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Ruangan tersebut adalah kamarnya, namun pada saat yang sama ia merasa asing akan tempat itu seperti ia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Andaikata tempat ini adalah ruangan pribadi miliknya pasti ia akan merasa familier dan tidak merasa asing seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ia pernah berada di sini dan pada saat yang sama ia tak ada di sini, begitu membingungkan.

Ia mencoba untuk memutar otaknya, mencari tahu informasi yang otaknya simpan akan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Ia ingat dirinya bernama Hibari Kyoya, pewaris dari keluarga Hibari dan tengah berada dalam usia delapan tahun. Tapi siapa Hibari Kyoya? Ia tak tahu, dan terakhir yang ia ingat dirinya bukanlah Hibari Kyoya namun seseorang yang lain, seseorang yang bukan Hibari Kyoya serta bukan seorang bocah laki-laki yang baru berusia delapan tahun. Kalau dirinya bukan Hibari Kyoya, lantas siapa dirinya? Ia tak bisa mengingat namanya selain Hibari Kyoya meski ia tahu Hibari Kyoya bukanlah dirinya dan dirinya bukanlah Hibari Kyoya. Amnesia, hal pertama yang muncul di dalam benaknya ketika ia tak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan hanya ingatan mengenai Hibari Kyoya yang tergambar di dalam otaknya, hanya saja ide tersebut langsung ditolak oleh dirinya karena ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas informasi-informasi yang asing namun familier pada saat yang sama.

Mimpi dimana dirinya terjatuh ke dalam lubang kelinci layaknya Alice dalam cerita dongeng yang pernah ia baca adalah apa yang mendasari dirinya berada di tempat asing ini, namun anehnya ia sama sekali tak mengingat siapa dirinya meski beberapa gambaran mengenai peristiwa dalam kehidupannya yang lalu muncul secara samar dalam kepalanya. Ia terbangun dalam tubuh seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun, apa itu artinya ia mengambil tempat dari pemilik asli tubuh yang ia miliki ini?

"Siapa aku yang sebenarnya?" suara yang terdengar asing di telinganya namun ia yakin kalau itu adalah suara Hibari Kyoya keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman berada dalam tubuh orang lain.

 _Karma,_ kalimat itu terngiang. Karma adalah bagian dari kosmik hidup seseorang serta bagian dari reinkarnasi jiwa lama ke dalam tubuh baru setelah seseorang meninggal di dunia lamanya. Ia tak tahu dari mana pengetahuan tersebut muncul, namun yang jelas ia sangat yakin kalau pengetahuan itu adalah pengetahuan dari kehidupan lamanya. Kalau benar karma itu memang ada, maka dirinya memang terlahir sebagai seseorang yang baru dan ingatannya terhapus untuk menutupi jejak dosa yang pernah ia buat dalam kehidupan lamanya. Hanya saja, bagaimana ia bisa mengingat semua itu kalau siapa dirinya saja tak dapat ia ingat? Dan terlebih lagi bagaimana ia bisa tahu kehidupannya sebagai Hibari Kyoya kalau ia merasa dirinya tak berada dalam kehidupan barunya dan merasa seperti baru bangun tidur lalu mendapati semua ini dilemparkan pada pangkuannya?

"Uggh..." erangnya dengan suara berat kala semua informasi mengenai bocah berusia delapan tahun bernama Hibari Kyoya langsung menyerang otaknya.

Kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan berat, membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang dan kepalanya menghantam bantal di belakangnya. Selama lima belas menit penuh semua informasi dasar mengenai Hibari Kyoya ditangkap oleh otaknya. Membuatnya tak mampu beristirahat maupun terjaga penuh, hanya bisa merintih kesakitan akibat kepalanya serasa dibelah menjadi dua. Peluh membanjiri badannya ketika kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh palu raksasa dalam jumlah yang banyak, dan pada saat itu juga ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tiduran di atas futon serta menahan semua rasa sakit akibat informasi yang berjumlah banyak mengenai kehidupan Hibari Kyoya. Kehidupannya saat ini.

 _Hibari Kyoya. Delapan tahun. Pewaris keluarga Hibari. Pelindung Namimori. Brutal. Dingin. Sendiri. Menyedihkan. Monster._

Ingatan itu membuat Kyoya membelalakkan kedua matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor hewan kecil yang berada di hadapan hewan buas yang siap menerkam dirinya begitu saja. Mengingat hal itu tentu membuat bagian dari diri Kyoya langsung mencelos sebelum ia menghantam pikiran buruk serta tak masuk akal tersebut untuk pergi dari dalam kepalanya. Masih terjaga dari tidurnya serta dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan, Kyoya yang berbaring di atas futonnya itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dilapisi oleh kayu yang kuat. Ia mencoba menganalisa akan apa yang tengah terjadi serta apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini, dan meski ia tak terlalu menyukai kesimpulan yang ia buat sendiri ia tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali untuk menerima kenyataan kalau ia adalah seorang Hibari Kyoya dan harus hidup sebagai seorang anak kecil usia delapan tahun.

Meski demikian, bukan berarti ia menyerah begitu saja untuk melupakan identitasnya yang lama. Ia tahu dirinya tak mampu mengingat akan siapa dirinya sebelum menjadi seorang Hibari Kyoya, namun beberapa gambaran singkat mengenai kehidupannya yang lalu adalah petunjuk yang berharga. Bila ia bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, mungkin Kyoya akan mampu melihat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Lima jam telah berlalu dan tidak sedetik pun Kyoya mampu kembali larut dalam tidurnya lagi. Memori yang ia terima mengenai kehidupannya yang sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai penyebab utama mengapa Kyoya terjaga, dan sampai pagi datang pun anak itu masih tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya maupun mampu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mengejar rasa kantuk yang sudah sirna. Merasa dirinya tak akan mampu terlelap dalam waktu sekarang ini, ia rasa tidak ada gunanya untuk berdiam diri di dalam ruangan ini.

Semalaman penuh setelah Kyoya terbangun dalam mimpi yang seperti tidur ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima identitas barunya sebagai Hibari Kyoya, dan rasanya personalitas di antara dirinya yang lama dengan yang baru sama sekali tidak memiliki perbedaan sedikit pun. Kyoya mampu untuk melangkah maju, memeluk kehidupannya yang baru meski ia memiliki misi yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya di pagi hari, anak laki-laki yang masih berbalut yukata warna hitam di tubuhnya itu langsung melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar pribadinya. Koridor panjang yang ada di kediaman utama rumahnya itu benar-benar bernuansa Jepang kuno, dan dari sekali lihat Kyoya bisa menyimpulkan kalau keluarga Hibari adalah sebuah keluarga tradisional yang mengutamakan kedisiplinan. Mengagumkan, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyoya kala ia berjalan untuk menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari kamarnya berada.

Ketika Kyoya mendapati sebuah taman Jepang tradisional beserta kolam ikan koi yang terpampang di samping rumah besarnya itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah pemandangan tersebut. Taman yang ada di rumah besar kediaman Hibari tersebut terlihat terawat dengan baik meski pemilik yang menciptakan taman tersebut sudah tiada, dari apa yang Kyoya dapatkan dari ingatannya taman itu dibangun oleh sang Ayah untuk Ibunya, dan sang Ibu lah yang terus merawat taman tradisional itu ketika ia masih hidup. Mungkin beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di rumah besar ini yang meneruskan pekerjaan tersebut, atau mungkin sang Ayah yang melakukannya sendiri meski Kyoya memiliki keraguan mengenai teorinya mengenai sang Ayah yang merawat taman milik Ibunya. Mungkin memang sang Ayah lah yang sudah membangun taman tersebut, namun Kyoya tak yakin pria yang terkenal akan ketegasannya tersebut memiliki kesabaran ekstra dalam merawat sebuah taman tradisional. Rasanya seperti lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Harus Kyoya akui kalau taman milik mendiang Ibunya terlihat begitu indah, terlebih bila musim semi tiba maka taman tersebut akan dipenuhi oleh beberapa bunga tradisional lainnya. Kyoya ingat kalau pemilik tubuh ini sangat menyukai duduk di koridor luar kamarnya sambil memandang keindahan taman milik sang Ibu selama berjam-jam tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikit pun. Mungkin Kyoya akan melakukannya nanti ketika musim semi sudah tiba.

Menggeleng kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak ia butuhkan saat ini, anak laki-laki yang berusia delapan tahun tersebut akhir meneruskan langkahnya kembali untuk menuju ke arah dapur di dalam kediaman besar keluarga Hibari.

Harus Kyoya akui kalau rumah besar ini terlihat begitu kosong, sangat tidak nyaman untuk ukurannya karena betapa besar ukurannya namun ia tidak merasakan satu pun kehadiran individu di dalam rumah ini ketika ia menyusuri koridor tengah. Apa mungkin para pelayan masih tidur? Kyoya mengusir pikiran tersebut karena menemukannya sangat mustahil untuk terjadi, dan teori yang menjelaskan mengenai betapa sepinya kediaman miliknya ini adalah karena Kyoya satu-satunya penghuni rumah besar ini. Dalam diam Kyoya mendengus kecil, ia bertanya-tanya Ayah macam apa yang meninggalkan putera semata wayangnya yang masih berusia delapan tahun untuk tinggal sendirian di rumah besar seperti ini. Mungkin memang Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab kelihatannya.

Memasuki area dapur, Kyoya pun memulai rutinitas hariannya dengan memasak sarapan tradisional untuknya serta menyeduh teh hangat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Akomodasi tubuh barunya ini sangat membantu Kyoya, rasanya seperti secara otomatis Kyoya tahu hal apa yang harus ia lakukan karena tubuh kecil miliknya ini mengingat semua ini. Dan Kyoya pun merasa sedikit tertarik ketika ia merasakan pikiran-pikiran liar yang sangat haus darah terlintas dalam benaknya, kelihatannya pemilik asli tubuh seorang Hibari Kyoya adalah anak kecil yang _haus darah_ , dan kalau Kyoya tidak tahu dengan baik maka ia akan menyebut anak kecil ini adalah seorang _berserker._ Kyoya berharap teori tersebut hanya sebuah teori yang tidak terbukti, karena bila pemilik tubuh ini adalah seorang _berserker_ maka ia akan memiliki sedikit kesulitan untuk mengontrol keinginannya untuk membunuh.

Setelah Kyoya menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia pun membuat nyaman tubuh kecilnya di atas kursi yang tengah ia duduki dengan segelas teh hangat yang ia pegang. Aroma melati dengan sedikit karamel dari seduhan teh yang ada di dalam gelas Kyoya pun tercium, aromanya begitu menenangkan dan setelah menyesah cairan tersebut Kyoya bisa merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks ketimbang sebelumnya. Mungkin ia harus membiasakan meminum teh seperti ini, setidaknya dengan meminum teh ia bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan nyaman, selain menggunakan metode meditasi tentunya.

Kyoya melanjutkan kegiatannya meminum teh seraya otaknya berputar dengan kencang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali menjadi Hibari Kyoya, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah pergi ke sekolah dasar Namimori untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, atau itulah yang ia Kyoya ingat dari ingatan tubuh ini. Untuk sementara waktu ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang ekstrim, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan tubuh kecil miliknya sekarang, dan untuk itu ia pun juga harus membiasakan dengan rutinitas Hibari Kyoya yang ada di dunia ini. Menghela nafas pelan, anak laki-laki yang berusia delapan tahun tersebut meletakan gelas kosong di atas meja sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah dan mempertahankan daerah teritorialnya.

Anak itu mengedipkan kedua matanya. Mempertahankan daerah teritorialnya? Ia tidak mengerti darimana pikiran itu muncul, namun tubuh serta kepalanya mengingatkannya kalau ia harus menjaga area kekuasaannya dari pengganggu-pengganggu kecil macam berandalan ataupun orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi predator. Menggeleng kepala kecilnya, Kyoya pun meninggalkan dapur untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Setelah mengganti yukata hitam yang ia kenakan dengan seragam sekolah dasar beserta tas ransel kecil yang ia panggul di punggungnya, Kyoya pun sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tak lupa dengan sepasang tonfa kayu yang terselip pada balik lengan dalam seragamnya, Kyoya pun sudah lebih dari siap. Meski anak itu tidak terlalu yakin untuk apa ia harus membawa sepasang senjata berbahaya macam tonfa ke sekolah, tapi ia tetap melakukannya karena instingnya mengatakan ia harus membawa senjata terpercayanya itu untuk membantunya menjaga daerah kekuasaannya, dan dari semua hal yang Kyoya percayai maka hal itu adalah instingnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, meskipun waktu masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah namun Kyoya memiliki merasa ini sudah waktunya untuk berangkat. Untuk patroli pagi serta alasan lain.

Beranjak dari kediamannya setelah mengunci semua pintu dan pagar ia pun berjalan kaki untuk menuju ke arah sekolah dasar Namimori. Di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat areal yang bernama kota Namimori. Namimori, entah mengapa Kyoya merasa begitu menyukai kota kecil ini dan memiliki ketergantungan tersendiri terhadap tempat ini, mungkin karena itulah Kyoya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Namimori sebagai daerah kekuasaannya. Dan sebagai seorang penguasa maka sudah sepatutnya ia menjaga keamanan beserta kedisiplinan yang ada di tempat ini, entah pikiran macam apa yang orangtua Kyoya tanamkan pada pemilik asli tubuh ini yang secara langsung membuatnya berpikiran sama, namun yang jelas Kyoya menyalahkan kedua orangtua anak ini.

Merasa tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu lagi, Kyoya pun meletakkan pemikiran yang mengganggu tersebut di belakang kepalanya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan tenang, ekspresi wajahnya tak mengisyaratkan apapun dan ia akan terlihat begitu rileks kalau bukan sorot matanya yang mengisyaratkan Kyoya tengah dalam mode berjaga. Ia tak akan segan menghajar siapapun yang mengganggunya, dan dari dulu ia sudah hafal akan sifatnya kalau dirinya paling tidak menyukai gangguan dalam bentuk apapun. Orang-orang yang melintas di jalanan langsung menyingkir ketika mereka melihat sosoknya maupun merasakan aura membunuhnya yang menguar begitu pekat, sangat bagus karena itu artinya mereka tidak akan mengganggunya ketika Kyoya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kyoya mungkin baru berusia delapan tahun, namun dirinya sudah ditakuti serta disegani oleh penduduk kota kecil ini melihat bagaimana mereka memilih untuk menyingkir dari jalanan ketika mereka melihatnya, dengan ekspresi takut yang terpasang pada wajah mereka.

Kyoya sempat heran akan apa yang pemilik tubuh ini lakukan sampai membuat penduduk takut pada seorang bocah yang usianya saja belum genap 10 tahun. Apa mungkin Kyoya pernah menghajar kelompok yakuza lokal karena mengganggu keamanan sehingga aksinya tersebut membuat mereka semua segan padanya? Entahlah, dirinya tak bisa mengingat hal itu meski Kyoya sudah menemukan gambaran mengenai Hibari Kyoya secara garis besarnya. Mengendikan bahunya secara tak kasat mata, anak laki-laki itu pun meneruskan langkahnya.

* * *

Kyoya lupa betapa membosankannya sekolah dan ia setengah menyesal karena sudah datang ke sekolah ini. Anak itu tahu kalau sebenarnya ia adalah orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak-anak, yang secara garis besar dirinya tahu akan semua pelajaran yang diajarkan sampai tingkat perkuliahan. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya harus menghadapi semua siksaan tak berguna seperti ini yang dinamakan sebagai sekolah, tapi begitu cepat pertanyaan tersebut muncul di dalam benak kepalanya maka cepat pula hilangnya. Ia baru ingat alasan utama Kyoya datang ke sekolah dasar Namimori. Kyoya datang ke sini bukan untuk menimba ilmu maupun untuk bersosialisasi, melainkan ia datang untuk menjaga daerah kekuasaannya beserta mendisiplinkan para herbivora yang tidak tahu diri itu. Namimori adalah daerah kekuasaan Kyoya seperti apa yang Ayahnya katakan padanya, maka dari itu sudah sewajarnya kalau ia mengawasi tempat ini dari dekat.

Sang pewaris keluarga Hibari tersebut merasa bersyukur ketika jam makan siang akhirnya tiba, itu artinya jam untuk tidur siang baginya telah tiba dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan hal itu Kyoya segera beranjak dari bangkunya sebelum keluar dari dalam kelas tanpa mengindahkan guru kelasnya masih berada di dalam kelas.

Anak-anak yang melihat sosok Kyoya berjalan di dalam koridor pun langsung lari terbirit-birit untuk menghindar. Mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan iblis Namimori yang bernama Hibari Kyoya, untuk itu mereka mencari aman dengan cara menghindarinya.

"Menyedihkan," gumam Kyoya dengan lirih dan pada dirinya sendiri ketika kedua mata kelabu tajamnya melihat pemandangan tersebut. Bukan urusannya, ia pun terus berjalan.

Mereka yang dijuluki sebagai hewan pengerat maupun pemakan tumbuhan adalah kelas hewan yang lemah, begitu herbivora sehingga ketika mereka melihat seorang karnivora seperti Hibari Kyoya mereka langsung pergi dari hadapannya karena takut menjadi mangsa dari sang Karnivora. Di dalam kamus Kyoya semua hal yang berbau herbivora tersebut sangat menyedihkan, tak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Langkah yang Kyoya ambil terhenti di tempat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang sebelum suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Alis kiri Kyoya berkedut, ia merasa kesal karena seseorang berani menyentuhnya tanpa seijin dirinya, dan meskipun ia merasa kesal wajahnya masih mengisyaratkan ekspresi datar seperti semula.

"Sakit..." keluh seseorang dengan suara lirih, suarah herbivora yang berani menabrak punggungnya.

Tanpa mengucap apapun lagi, Kyoya pun menoleh sedikit dan ia pun menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang terlihat begitu fluffy dan sekiranya dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda dari Kyoya tengah terduduk di lantai. Anak itu –herbivora- mengusap hidungnya yang merah sementara kotak bekalnya terjatuh di lantai. Kyoya baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menegur herbivora fluffy tersebut namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika suara derap langkah kaki orang berlari mendekat, dan tidak jauh dari sosok herbivora fluffy tersebut berdirilah gerombolan herbivora yang berjumlah empat orang di sana. Mereka semua terlihat seperti pengecut karena dari sekali melihat sorot mata sang pewaris Hibari mereka langsung gemetar ketakutan.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san..." seorang herbivora dari kumpulan menyedihkan tersebut membuka mulutnya, dan dengan takut-takut mengucap nama dari Kyoya.

"Hn," hanya itu yang Kyoya utarakan sebelum dirinya memutar tubuhnya untuk memudahkannya melihat mereka semua.

Sepertinya herbivora fluffy tersebut masih belum menyadari kalau Kyoya ada di sana karena perhatiannya tertuju pada kumpulan empat herbivora menyedihkan di hadapan mereka. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau herbivora fluffy tersebut merinding ketakutan, ia mencengkeram kotak makan siangnya dengan erat di dada seraya mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, yang tentu saja tak berhasil ia lakukan. Kyoya menyimpulkan kalau kumpulan empat herbivora menyedihkan tersebut adalah kumpulan bully, dan herbivora fluffy yang masih gemetar ketakutan tersebut adalah korban dari mereka. Melihat sosok herbivora fluffy secara seksama Kyoya bisa melihat kalau ia selalu menjadi korban _bullying._

"Berlari di dalam koridor sekolah termasuk pelanggaran ketertiban," ujar Kyoya dengan kalem. Anak itu mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa dari tempat penyimpanan mereka dan langsung ia gunakan di kedua lengannya, membuat keempat herbivora menyedihkan tersebut berjengit melihatnya. "Begitu pula dengan berkerumun di hadapanku. Aku akan menggigit kalian sampai mati!"

"UWAAA...!"

"KABURR!"

Teriakan penuh ketakutan dari keempat herbivora menyedihkan tersebut mulai terdengar di sepanjang koridor di hadapannya sebelum mereka pergi menjauh dari sosok sang Predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Mereka berempat memilih untuk mencari aman ketimbang mendapat luka-luka lebam akibat dihajar oleh Kyoya, untuk itu mereka meninggal Kyoya dan herbivora fluffy sendirian di sana.

Kyoya mendengus kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut, ia bisa saja mengejar mereka berempat lalu menghajar mereka sampai mati karena sudah berkerumun di hadapannya, hanya saja Kyoya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena ia tak ingin jam tidur siangnya berkurang. Jam tidur siang Kyoya itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang harus mengurusi keempat herbivora yang tidak berguna tadi. Ia pun langsung menyimpan kedua tonfanya lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan lagi, sama sekali tak mempedulikan herbivora fluffy yang masih berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di sana.

"A-ano... te-terima ka-ka-kasih," sebuah suara yang tidak Kyoya kenal pun terucap kepadanya, dan saat ia menoleh ia pun mendapati herbivora fluffy yang tadi dibully oleh keempat herbivora tak berguna tersebut tengah mengikutinya dengan langkah gontai yang mengisyaratkan kalau herbivora fluffy tak tahu akan apa yang ia lakukan tersebut.

Kyoya menyipitkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan terbata tadi. Hibari Kyoya tak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasih, tidak dari siapapun termasuk herbivora fluffy ini. Ia melakukan apa yang ia lakukan tadi karena ia tak menyukai ada orang yang melanggar peraturan sekolah maupun mereka menciptakan kerumunan yang tidak berguna di dekatnya. Bila ada si pelanggar macam itu sudah pasti Kyoya akan menggigit mereka sampai mati, sebab Kyoya tahu ini adalah tanggung jawab dari seorang predator seperti dirinya untuk menjaga daerah yang sudah ia klaim sebagai daerah kekuasaannya, dan sekolah dasar Namimori adalah satu dari beberapa di antaranya. Mungkin Kyoya merasa bosan akan pelajaran yang ada di dalam sekolah ini, namun bukan berarti ia akan bosan untuk menambahkan sekolah dasar ini menjadi satu dari bagian daerah kekuasaannya. Seperti sifat seorang predator, mereka akan selalu menjadikan tempat yang menarik sebagai bagian dari daerah kekuasaan, dan hal inilah yang mendasari Kyoya untuk menguasai sekolah dasar Namimori.

Kembali pada apa yang tersaji di hadapannya, Kyoya hanya menatap sosok herbivora fluffy tanpa mengucap apapun meski ia sangat tahu kalau herbivora fluffy tersebut merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang Kyoya berikan padanya, bukan urusannya. Kyoya bisa melihat bagaimana herbivora fluffy tersebut berusaha untuk tidak takut di bawah tatapan tajam dari seorang Hibari Kyoya, hanya saja usahanya untuk menjadi berani tersebut malah terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena sang Herbivora fluffy tersebut tak mampu untuk diam di tempat. _Mengesankan,_ pikir Kyoya.

"Hn," ujar Kyoya singkat sebelum dirinya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan sosok herbivora fluffy yang masih menatap sosok Kyoya dari belakang.

Bukan urusan Kyoya kalau herbivora fluffy tersebut merasa takut akan dirinya. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu, asalkan para herbivora (termasuk herbivora fluffy) tidak membuatnya kesal dengan melanggar peraturan yang Kyoya buat maka Kyoya tidak akan menggigit mereka sampai mati. Pikiran animalistik seperti ini tentu membuat Kyoya sedikit terkesan, hanya saja apa yang pemilik asli tubuh yang Kyoya gunakan ini benar-benar menggabung dengan baik kepada dirinya dan ia pun menerima hal itu tanpa ada konflik internal di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari pertama seorang Hibari Kyoya bertemu dengan seorang herbivore fluffy. dan hal ini bukanlah menjadi hal yang terakhir kalinya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Roda takdir dari pertemuan ini pun menyegel Kyoya dengan kehidupan milik seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi tanpa ia ketahui.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, kekerasan, slash, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: 1827

* * *

 **BLACK BIRD**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan lebih Kyoya berada di tempat ini, sebuah tempat aneh yang entah mengapa mulai Kyoya anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Seminggu pulalah Kyoya mencoba beradaptasi dengan baik dan menerima beberapa informasi yang Hibari Kyoya asli miliki mengenai dunia ini, salah satunya adalah ingatan masa kanak-kanak selama delapan tahun setelah ia dilahirkan di dunia ini meski hal yang dimaksud tidaklah sebanyak yang Kyoya duga sebelumnya, namun ia tidak terkejut lagi mengenai seberapa sederhananya Hibari Kyoya itu. Selain informasi komplek mengenai keluarganya serta 'rantai makanan' yang merupakan filosofi dari seorang Hibari Kyoya, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di tempat ini. Kyoya menduga informasi-informasi menarik mengenai dunia ini berada jauh dari jangkauan Kyoya mengingat betapa belianya Kyoya sekarang ini, sehingga ia pun tidak merasa kecewa atau sebagainya. Ia akan menjadikan apa yang mampu ia jangkau sebagai batu loncatan untuk memudahkan jalannya menggapai tujuannya, dan mengingat siapa Kyoya itu maka hal tersebut akan mampu ia raih dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sebagai seorang karnivora yang alami ia tentu terus menjaga daerah kekuasaannya, dan selama seminggu itulah Kyoya juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan menghajar para berandalan beserta anggota geng yang ia temukan sebagai sampah di Namimori. Meski tubuh Kyoya itu kecil dan usianya masih begitu belia, kekuatannya tidak main-main, ia sangat kuat. Mungkin semua ini adalah hasil dari latihan yang Hibari Kyoya terima sejak kecil, dan digabung dengan pengalaman Kyoya sendiri maka semua itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk digapai. Hibari Kyoya adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan juga begitu kuat, semua orang mengakui hal itu.

Salah satu hobi yang Kyoya sukai adalah tidur siang seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini, dan tempat tidur siang yang Kyoya paling sukai ketika berada di sekolah adalah di atas atap sekolah dimana tak ada orang yang berani mengganggunya. Semua orang tahu kalau atap sekolah dasar Namimori adalah tempat dimana Kyoya sering menghabiskan waktu di sekolah untuk tidur siang, dan mereka yang tak ingin digigit sampai mati oleh Kyoya pun pasti akan menyingkir jauh-jauh dari tempat itu, sehingga tak heran bila kondisi atap sekolah dasar Namimori begitu damai dan sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat untuk tidur siang bagi Kyoya. Dan Kyoya menyukai tempat itu tetap seperti ini.

Menggunakan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal, Kyoya pun berbaring di tempat itu tanpa ada peduli sedikit pun terhadap dunia di sekitarnya. Langit yang berwarna biru sedikit jingga beserta alunan angin yang sepoi-sepoi tersebut mampu mengantarkan Kyoya ke dalam dunia mimpi yang sudah ia arungi sejak satu jam terakhir. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan patroli di daerah sekolah dasar Namimori dan menggigit mati beberapa murid yang mencoba untuk bolos maupun melanggar peraturan yang ia buat (Kyoya tak peduli kalau ia sendiri juga bolos), seperti berkerumun layaknya para hewan lemah yang tak berguna serta membuat keonaran yang tak bisa Kyoya tolerir, dan baru sekarang ini dirinya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Sebagai seorang karnivora, tidak heran kalau Kyoya membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang ketimbang para herbivora karena seorang predator selalu menghabiskan tenaga mereka untuk berburu dan mempertahankan daerah kekuasaannya.

Kyoya tidak akan mentolerir siapa saja yang membuat kekacauan di tempatnya berada, kalau mereka masih sayang terhadap nyawa mereka maka mereka harus tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan Kyoya akan senang sekali bila para herbivora yang ada di wilayah kekuasaannya tidak menciptakan kekacauan yang menyebabkan Kyoya kesal atau sebagainya.

Hari memang terlihat sangat tenang dan damai seperti biasanya (Kyoya tak menghiraukan beberapa herbivora yang ia gigit sampai mati hari itu) bahkan terkesan sangat membosankan dalam benak Kyoya. Meski demikian Kyoya tak bisa menampik kalau perasaan tenang seperti ini akan menimbulkan badai yang sangat besar, seperti ketenangan sebelum badai besar datang menerjang serta menimbulkan kerusakan parah. Sejak pagi tadi Kyoya sudah merasakan kalau hari tenang yang tersaji saat ini adalah palsu dan merupakan awal dari sesuatu yang besar, namun apa itu ia masih belum mampu melihatnya dan hal ini membuat Kyoya sedikit paranoid lebih dari biasanya, sehingga tak heran bila kedua jemari tangannya begitu _hyper_ ingin menyentuh kedua tonfa yang ia simpan pada kedua lengan bajunya untuk memukul sesuatu. Rasa haus darahnya ia tekan sebisa mungkin dengan cara bermeditasi untuk sementara waktu, dan tidur untuk sementara seperti apa yang Kyoya lakukan sekarang ini cukup untuk meredakan emosinya yang bergejolak akibat insting yang ia miliki.

Kyoya tahu ia tak akan mendapatkan tidur siang dengan damai seperti apa yang ia pikiran serta rencakan karena perasaannya tidak begitu tenang, hal seperti ini membuat sang pewaris keluarga Hibari tersebut menjadi kesal karena perasaan gundah dan semacamnya adalah sifat dari kerumunan herbivora yang tidak berguna, dan Kyoya sebagai seorang predator harusnya dapat menekan perasaan seperti itu meski instingnya tengah menyuarakan bahaya kepadanya.

 _Bodoh, sejak kapan aku mulai berpikir menggunakan istilah dari kerajaan binatang seperti ini?_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika Kyoya mulai tersadar dirinya semakin sering menggunakan istilah predator, herbivora, karnivora, dan lain sebagainya yang masih menyangkut akan kerajaan binatang. Dari apa yang Kyoya ingat, dirinya tak pernah menggunakan istilah itu sebelumnya, dan ia memiliki sebuah teori kalau personalitasnya yang lama memang benar telah beradaptasi dengan personalitas tubuh barunya ini, hal yang menyusahkan saja menurutnya namun ia tak bisa melaukan apapun untuk mengubahnya. Mengusir pemikiran tidak berguna tersebut Kyoya pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya, ia juga membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam karena ingin menikmati alunan mimpi yang dibawa oleh pak tua penabur pasir tidur, hanya saja rasa kantuk yang ingin Kyoya nikmati tidak kunjung datang dan malah membuatnya semakin terjaga. Ia melihat bentangan langit luas yang ada di atas, warna biru yang kini berubah menjadi jingga membuat Kyoya mendengus karena ia tahu hari sudah semakin sore dan hanya dirinya saja yang berada di kawasan sekolah ini.

Kyoya tak ingin beranjak dari sana karena ia tahu dirinya tak memiliki siapapun yang menunggunya di rumah karena ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di dalam rumah besar tradisional Jepang tersebut, sebuah kehidupan yang menurut Kyoya sedikit menyedihkan namun ia tak ingin untuk mengakuinya. Kemungkinan besar akan seperti inilah hidupnya sampai ia beranjak dewasa dan bahkan sampai ia mati, hidup dalam kesendirian karena Kyoya membenci kerumunan yang ramai. Hanya saja, Kyoya sempat berpikir akan keberadaan orangtua anak ini serta tidakkah ia memiliki barang satu atau dua relatif keluarga, namun yang ada ia tak menemukan apapun dari ingatan anak ini. Menghela napas pelan, ia tak akan menemukan ketenangan dalam beristirahatnya sekarang ini.

Anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan ketika ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk di sana, kedua mata tajamnya tersebut sama sekali tak beralih dari sosok langit senja yang terus menyapanya sedari tadi, menemaninya dalam kesendirian ketika Kyoya menginginkan untuk beristirahat di sana.

Ketenangan yang Kyoya rasakan sedari tadi sepertinya tak bisa ia nikmati lagi karena sebuah suara keras yang berasal dari arah bawah, hal tersebut menarik perhatiannya tanpa sebab dan Kyoya sendiri memiliki perasaan apapun itu akan membuat hari itu semakin menarik. Sedikit kesal karena acara sendirinya diganggu namun tak menggumamkan apapun, ia pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri tepi atap dimana badan kawat dipasang di sana sebagai pembatas, dan dari sana Kyoya mencoba untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan kegaduhan tadi sehingga mampu menarik perhatiannya. Kyoya melipat kedua lengannya di atas pagar pembatas sebelum ia menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan dagu saat sepasang mata silver kebiruan tersebut mengawasi seluk beluk sekolah.

Ia mengamati seluk beluk tempat yang kedua matanya mampu temukan bagaikan seekor elang yang tengah mengintai mangsanya, tak ada celah sedikit pun yang terlepas dari pandangannya karena saat ini Kyoya tengah berada dalam mode pemburu yang tengah ingin menemukan mangsanya. Suara-suara gaduh yang ia dengar sepertinya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada dan dari apa yang ia tangkap Kyoya menyimpulkan si pelaku tersebut bukanlah murid dari sekolah dasar, suaranya terlalu dewasa dan seperti seorang laki-laki. Kyoya menyipitkan matanya, kedua tangannya merasa gatal dan ingin sekali menggapai kedua tonfa yang ia sembunyikan sebelum memukul si pelaku kegaduhan tersebut sampai mati karena sudah berani mengganggu kedamaian yang Kyoya ciptakan di Namimori.

" _Herbivore,"_ gumam Kyoya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan setelah jas hitam tengah menggotong seorang murid yang tak sadarkan diri di atas bahunya. Murid tersebut adalah murid dari sekolah dasar Namimori bila dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya, dan kelihatannya apa yang Kyoya saksikan sekarang ini bukanlah bentuk pembullyan biasa, melainkan sebuah aksi penculikan. "Masuk ke dalam daerah kekuasaanku tanpa izin, tak bisa dimaafkan."

Kyoya yang tak ingin kehilangan jejak orang itu pun pada akhirnya segera bergegas turun dari tempatnya berada saat ini, ia pun keluar dari pekarangan sekolah dengan aura kuat yang menandakan kalau ia benar-benar kesal. Murid-murid sekolah dasar Namimori adalah herbivora yang berada di daerah kekuasaanna, dan sebagai seorang penegak keadilan di tempat itu tentu saja Kyoya memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi mereka semua dari pendatang baru seperti si Penculik ini. Pikiran dewasa Kyoya yang bersemayam dalam tubuh kecilnya itu pun menyuruhnya untuk segera bergegas, dan bergegaslah yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sang Skylark kecil itu menguntit si Penculik dari belakang.

Menatap sosok herbivora yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu Kyoya mengetahui siapa dia, herbivora itu adalah herbivora fluffy yang hobi sekali dibully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya dan satu-satunya herbivora yang berani mendekatinya. Namanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, berusia enam tahun dan merupakan siswa tahun pertama di sekolah dasar Namimori. Karena Kyoya pernah menolongnya sekali dari kelompok bully yang selalu mengganggunya, Tsunayoshi pun memiliki sebuah pemikiran kalau dirinya bisa mendekati Kyoya begitu saja, dan hal itu pun berlangsung selama dua hari sebelum Kyoya mengancamnya akan menggigit sang Herbivora fluffy kalau ia tidak berhenti mendekatinya.

Kedua mata anak berusia delapan tahun itu pun menyipit pelan ketika ia sadar mereka tengah berada di sebuah distrik yang sedikit jauh dari daerah perkotaan, dan ia pun melihat penculik itu membawa Tsunayoshi ke dalam sebuah gudang yang kini tak terpakai lagi. Kyoya masuk ke dalam gudang itu dengan cara mengendap-ngendap, dan ia pun mengambil sebuah tempat persembunyian di salah satu sudut ruangan yang tersembunyi untuk menghalangi pandangan musuh dari dirinya. Ia akan mengamati situasi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerang orang asing tersebut.

Tidak orang pria yang mengenakan pakaian formal pun masuk ke dalam gudang itu, dan mereka semua terlihat seperti orang asing keturunan Eropa. Hal ini pun membuat Kyoya penasaran akan mengapa orang-orang Eropa tersebut menculik Sawada Tsunayoshi yang merupakan anak SD biasa.

"Jadi ini anak dari Sawada Iemitsu, sang Singa Muda dari Vongola?" Tanya seorang penculik kedua yang bekulit hitam pada penculik pertama yang membawa Tsunayoshi ke tempat ini, Kyoya menamakannya penculik kedua.

Penculik pertama yang mengambil seutas tali untuk mengikat tubuh Tsunayoshi pada kursi pun mengangguk kepada rekannya, sebuah seringai kecil pun terpampang di wajahnya. Kyoya ingin menghabisi orang ini karena berani-beraninya ia menculik Tsunayoshi yang merupakan penduduk Namimori, dan menjadi penduduk Namimori artinya adalah herbivora yang berada dalam perlindungan Kyoya secara tidak langsung.

"Benar. Si bodoh Iemitsu itu memiliki mulut yang lebar, selalu mengatakan betapa manisnya istri dan anaknya kepada rekan-rekannya. Tidak sulit untuk melacak keberadaan anak dari Iemitsu, kita bisa menggunakan anak bodoh ini untuk membalas dendam pada ketua CEDEF tersebut. Terlebih lagi, dari data yang aku peroleh kalau Sawada berasal dari garis keturunan Vongola Primo, dalam artian lain anak kecil ini kemungkinan besar pasti memiliki api langit yang legenda itu dalam tubuhnya."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan pengawasan yang Vongola berikan untuk melindungi keluarga si Bodoh itu?" Penculik ketiga terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Pengawasan apa? Tidak ada seorang pun dari Vongola yang berada di kota ini untuk mengawasi keluarga si Bodoh tersebut, kurasa mereka semua mengambil istirahat karena sebelumnya tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini," jawab si Penculik pertama lagi, selesai mengikat Tsunayoshi yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu, ia pun menghampiri kedua rekannya. "Terlebih lagi, pengawal yang Iemitsu tempatkan di kota ini benar-benar tidak memiliki kompetensi yang baik."

Penculik kedua yang menatap sosok rekannya itu pun memberikan anggukan. "Hal itu justru menguntungkan kita, kita bisa membalas dendam pada si Bodoh Iemitsu atas apa yang ia lakukan pada _Famiglia_ kita. Dan langkah pertama adalah mengambil apa yang ia miliki."

Baik kedua rekannya dan Kyoya melihat Penculik kedua tersebut mengambil sebuah pistol api berwarna hitam dari saku jasnya, terlihat sekali kalau ia ingin menembak sosok Tsunayoshi dan membuat tubuhnya berlubang menggunakan peluru untuk membunuhnya. Kyoya yang melihat semua ini langsung mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya, ia menggenggam senjatanya tersebut dengan sangat erat dan ingin sekali segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menghajar mereka bertiga. Namun, langkahnya tersebut Kyoya tahan karena rekan dari Penculik kedua itu pun langsung menahannya untuk tidak membunuh Tsunayoshi.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu, Carlos. Kita tak bisa membunuh anak Iemitsu begitu saja!" Sergah si Penculik ketiga.

Rekannya tersebut langsung memberikan tatapan ganas, ia terlihat tak bisa menguasai emosinya sendiri namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menembak sosok Tsunayoshi pada saat itu.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuh anak dari si Keparat tersebut?!" Genggamannya pada pistolnya tersebut mengerat, ia menggeretakkan giginya untuk menahan amarah.

"Itu karena anak ini adalah seorang langit! Bodoh, kendalikan dirimu! Kita tak bisa membunuh anak langit begitu saja!"

"Cih..." tampak sekali kalau Carlos tidak menyukai aksi yang ia lakukan ditahan begitu saja oleh rekannya, namun setidaknya setelah ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang Rekan itulah ia langsung memasukkan kembali senjata apinya ke dalam saku celana.

Penculik pertama yang namanya masih belum Kyoya ketahui itu menatap sosok Tsunayoshi yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas kursi tempat mereka mengikatnya, dan tatapan yang diberikan tersebut membuat Kyoya gatal sekali untuk mengigitnya sampai mati. Ia tidak menyukai tatapan itu, pun dengan seringai kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di bibir si Penculik pertama, seolah-olah laki-laki itu telah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dan ia akan mengambilnya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Stefano?" Tanya penculik ketiga, ia menyadari gelagat dari rekannya tersebut sehingga ia pun bertanya kepada orang yang bernama Stefano tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Stefano. Meski mulutnya berkata demikian, gelagatnya menunjukkan aksi lain karena ia pun dengan segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri sosok Tsunayoshi yang ada di sana. "Lebih baik kalian berjaga-jaga di luar untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang datang, siapa tahu penjaga dari anak ini yang Iemitsu tempatkan menyadari kalau anaknya menghilang dan berada di sini dan mengunjungi tempat ini. Kita harus mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan berada di sini, menjaga bocah ini agar ia tidak kabur."

Baik penculik ketiga dan Kyoya –yang masih bersembunyi tentunya– tidak mempercayai ucapan yang Stefano keluarkan tersebut, mereka berdua sudah melihat tatapan seperti apa yang laki-laki itu berikan ketika ia melihat sosok Tsunayoshi, dan keduanya pun tidak menyukai hal itu. Kyoya yang masih bersembunyi di sudut ruangan dan di belakang tumpukan kardus pun menyipitkan kedua matanya, ingin sekali ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kemudian menghajar ketiga penyusup yang sudah berani-beraninya memasuki kota yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya serta ingin mengambil salah satu herbivora yang menghuni Namimori, benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Meskipun Kyoya ingin melakukan hal itu, anak itu pun harusbersabar untuk beberapa saat lamanya sampai ia menemukan celah dan menghabisi mereka bertiga.

Ia melihat bagaimana Stefano mencoba untuk meyakinkan kedua temannya sebelum pada akhirnya kedua penculik lainnya pun menganggukkan kepala mereka dan meninggalkan Stefano sendirian dengan Tsunayoshi yang masih terikat di sana. Dua menit pun berlalu setelah kedua penculik lainnya keluar dari dalam gudang tersebut, dan saat itulah Kyoya melihat bagaimana Stefano mendekati sosok Tsunayoshi sebelum ia berlutut di hadapan sosok bocah itu. Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi kiri Tsunayoshi, begitu pelan dan lembut seolah-oleh Tsunayoshi adalah barang yang mudah pecah ketika mendapat sentuhan yang keras, Kyoya semakin menggeretakkan giginya karena itu.

"Tak kusangka kalau Iemitsu sialan itu mampu memiliki keluarga apalagi seorang anak. Namun, dibandingkan dengan si bodoh itu kau terlihat jauh lebih menawan, Sawada Tsunayoshi," gumam Stefano. "Hal ini membuatku ingin merubah rencana dan memilikimu."

Dan dugaan Kyoya pun sangat tepat akan rencana yang dimaksud oleh Stefano di sini. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang pedofil dan berniat untuk menjadikan Tsunayoshi yang masih berusia enam tahun di sini sebagai korbannya, hal yang tak bermoral seperti ini benar-benar membuat darah Kyoya mendidih tidak beraturan, dan pegangannya pada kedua tonfanya pun semakin erat.

Ketika sang Skylark melihat bagaimana Stefan mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok Tsunayohi tersebut, Kyoya pun menemukan celah yang ia nanti-nantikan sejak tadi, dan ia pun memulai tindakannya untuk menghajar para penyusup ini. Dengan cekatan dan gerakan yang begitu cepat, Kyoya pun berlari menghampiri sosok mereka berdua. Stefano yang terlambat menyadari kehadiran Kyoya pun tak kuasa untuk menahan pukulan tonfa keras yang ia terima pada dagu dan perutnya, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang serta beberapa meter dari sosok Tsunayoshi dan Kyoya yang ada di sana.

Stefano terkejut karena ia benar-benar tak menyadari sosok yang bersembunyi dan menyerangnya itu, siapapun yang mendaratkan pukulan pada dua titik tubuhnya tersebut sampai membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berlutut tadi pasti adalah laki-laki yang sangat kuat. Betapa terkejutnya Stefano ketika orang yang ia anggap sebagai laki-laki yang kuat menyerangnya tadi adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti Tsunayoshi dan terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari anak yang dimaksud. Meski Stefano tertegun dengan usia anak itu yang terlihat begitu belia, ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau aura yang keluar dari sosok kecil tersebut sangat menakutkan, terutama pandangan tajam yang haus akan darah dari sepasang mata kelabu milik anak itu, hal ini mengingatkan Stefano pada seekor panther hitam yang tengah menjaga daerah kekuasaannya dan benar-benar tidak suka pada sosok hewan kecil memasuki daerahnya tersebut. Sedikit yang Stefano ketahui kalau istilah yang ia pikirkan tersebut sangat benar untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi di sini. Kyoya adalah seorang predator, tidak peduli betapa belia usianya saat ini.

" _Herbivore,_ memasuki Namimori tanpa izin dan kemudian menculik hewan kecil Namimori adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku maafkan. Oleh karena itu aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati," Kyoya menggeramkan kalimatnya, ia pun mengangkat kedua tonfanya dan memasuki posisi bertarung seraya berdiri di hadapan Tsunayoshi.

"Ternyata cuma bangsat kecil yang tiba-tiba memasuki tempat ini, sangat menarik," sahut Stefano, ia pun segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas lantai yang kotor itu dan mengamati sosok Kyoya. "Kau tak akan bisa melawanku di sini, bocah, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum kuhabisi. Aku tak memiliki urusan dengan bocah ingusan seperti dirimu."

Ada satu hal yang Kyoya sangat tidak sukai, baik sekarang ini maupun dulu, dan hal itu adalah seorang herbivora yang dengan lancangnya menatap rendah sosok Kyoya. Hal ini benar-benar tidak bisa ia maafkan begitu saja, kejahatan yang membutuhkan hukuman berat darinya. Tanpa mengucapkan banyak kata serta membiarkan laki-laki tersebut terus berceloteh, Kyoya pun mengambil tindakan, ia segera melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dinalar sebelum muncul tepat di hadapan pria tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyoya pun menghantamkan tonfa kanannya pada dada Stefano sebelum mengayunkan tonfa kirinya secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas untuk menghantam dagu pria itu. Lagi-lagi serangannya mengenai sasaran dan membuat Stefano terlempar ke atas karena tenaga yang Kyoya berikan dalam dua pukulannya tadi bisa dikatakan sangat besar.

Ketika Kyoya akan melancarkan serangan yang ketiga, Stefano yang sudah bersiap-siap pun segera melakukan pertahanan dengan bersalto di udara dan mendarat ke belakang. Pria itu meludahkan darah yang terkumpul di mulutnya ke lantai sebelum ia melesat ke depan dengan tujuan untuk membunuh Kyoya, tak lupa ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia tidak peduli apakah Kyoya adalah anak kecil atau tidak, perbuatannya itu benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan, dan Stefano akan membunuhnya di tempat ini.

"Hn," dehem Kyoya seraya memasuki gerakan menyerang menggunakan kedua tonfa berada di tangannya.

Anak itu mungkin memiliki fisik seperti seorang anak kecil, namun ia memiliki ingatan serta pengalaman bertarung seorang dewasa meski Kyoya tak mengingat identitas aslinya sebelum menjadi seorang Hibari Kyoya, dan hal ini pun sudah dirasa sangat cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan dari serangan yang Stefano berikan. Ia berhasil menghindari sabetan demi sabetan benda tajam tersebut ketika Stefano menyerangnya, dan tidak jarang Kyoya sendiri juga melayangkan serangan miliknya. Kyoya mendapatkan keberuntungan karena tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari Stefano, sehingga ia pun bisa menghindari serangan tersebut dan mampu mendaratkan beberapa hantaman pada tubuh bagian bawah Stefano. Kyoya melesat ke arah kanan ketika sebuah sabetan horisontal terbalik mencoba untuk melukainya, posisi Kyoya saat ini tepat berada di titik buta Stefano dan ia pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

Sang Skylark muda itu pun menendang lutut bagian belakang Stefano sebelum ia mengayunkan kedua tonfanya ke tubuh bagian belakang Stefano yang belum berbalik. Ketika pria itu terjungkal ke depan, tanpa penuh belas kasihan sang Skylark muda itu pun melayangkan pukulan keras pada kepala Stefano yang membuat pria itu terlempar ke depan dengan darah segar mengucur dari lukanya. Pukulan pada tengkuk dan kepala yang Kyoya daratkan tadi pun membuat Stefano tak sadarkan diri, entah ia masih hidup atau mati Kyoya tidak peduli.

"Lemah," ujar Kyoya singkat. Meski anak itu mengatakan lawannya lemah, Kyoya mulai terengah-engah karena pertarungan singkat tadi. Ia mengakui kalau tubuh anak-anak yang ia miliki ini juga sangat lemah dengan stamina kecil, ia harus melatih dirinya nanti agar memiliki stamina yang cukup besar sehingga ia tidak akan kelelahan ketika melawan beberapa orang kuat di kemudian hari.

"Hiiieee..." teriakan yang cukup familier itu pun terdengar, membuat Kyoya menatap lurus ke depan ke arah sosok herbivora fluffy yang sepertinya sudah tersadar dari pingsannya.

Kyoya mendapati Tsunayoshi terlihat begitu panik dengan situasi yang ia lihat sekarang ini, tak jarang herbivora fluffy itu pun meronta-ronta pada tempatnya yang masih terikat itu, dan karena ia tak bisa melepaskan diri serta panik dalam pikirannya itu maka Tsunayoshi pun langsung menangis. Suara tangisan itu membuat Kyoya kesal, dan karena itu lah ia pun melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah sosok herbivora yang masih terikat itu.

" _Herbivore,_ tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati," ancam Kyoya dengan tatapan tajam berada di kedua matanya.

Tsunayoshi yang menyadari kalau ia tidak sendirian di tempat asing itu pun langsung menatap lurus ke depan ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang familier, sebuah suara yang berasal dari sosok kakak kelasnya yang sangat menyeramkan dan tak ingin ia temui. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air mata yang memenuhi kedua matanya, sehingga Tsunayoshi pun hanya mampu menangkap sosok dengan rambut warna hitam yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Itu adalah seragam sekolahnya, dan sepertinya orang yang berucap kepadanya tersebut adalah sosok kakak kelas yang ia takuti. Tangis Tsunayoshi yang tadi sedikit reda kini semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ingatan dirinya dibawa paksa oleh tiga orang tidak terkenal pun muncul, membuatnya ingat kalau Tsunayoshi tengah diculik dan disekap pada tempat yang tidak ia ketahui ini.

"Hi-Hibari-san... hiks... aku.. aku..." ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Tsunayoshi tersebut benar-benar menggangguk, dan Kyoya yang saat ini memang sedikit kesal pun langsung menghampiri sosok Tsunayoshi yang masih terikat pada kursi.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang menutup mulutmu tadi, _Herbivore?"_ ujar Kyoya, meski ia kesal karena sosok lemah yang tidak berguna di hadapannya itu lagi-lagi menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata, ia pun mengendurkan ikatan yang melilit tubuh kecil Tsunayoshi dan melepaskan anak itu dari sana.

"Hibari-san..." dan betapa terkejutnya Kyoya karena begitu Tsunayoshi terlepas dari ikatannya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Kyoya dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah Kyoya adalah satu-satunya tempat amat untuk berlindung saat ini. Jelas sekali Kyoya terkejut dan sedikit tidak percaya akan yang terjadi, kedua mata kelabunya pun melebar untuk sesaat. Ia bisa merasakan kedua lengan mungil Tsunayoshi memeluk lehernya dan Tsunayoshi pun membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu kanan Kyoya dengan isakan serta air mata berlinang di sana, membasahi seragam sekolah yang Kyoya kenakan.

" _Herbivore,"_ panggil Kyoya setelah ia tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

Ingin sekali Kyoya melepakan tubuhnya dari dekapan Tsunayoshi, namun mendengar isakan lembut dari sosok yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk melakukannya. Tanpa sadar kedua mata keras milik Kyoya pun melembut, apa yang Tsunayoshi lakukan ini mengingatkannya pada sosok hewan kecil yang disakiti oleh kawanannya, dan hal ini pun membuat hati Kyoya luluh sedikit.

"Aku takut... takut sekali... Hibari-san," rancau Tsunayoshi kembali, ia tidak peduli kalau Kyoya akan menggigitnya sampai mati nanti. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah sosok familier berada di dekatnya, itu artinya Tsunayoshi tidak sendirian dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit lebih berani dari tadi. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Sawada Iemitsu dan Nana itu pun merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di puncak kepalanya, dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kyoya untuk melihat sosok Skylark muda yang menatapnya dengan intens.

" _Herbivore,_ hentikan tangisanmu itu. Kita keluar dari tempat ini segera mungkin!" Perintah Kyoya dengan suara tegas meski tindakannya tadi bisa dikatakan lembut untuk menenangkan Tsunayoshi.

Ia melihat bagaimana Tsunayoshi memberikan anggukan kecil dengan kedua mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kau itu herbivora fluffy dari Nami-sho, selama kau masih menjadi murid Nami-sho dan warga Namimori, kau itu berada dalam perlindunganku," kata Kyoya lagi. Ia pun melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Tsunayoshi.

"Ba-baik, Hibari-san," angguk Tsunayoshi dengan mantap, tanpa sadar ia pun memberikan senyuman cemerlang kepada Kyoya. Tatapannya menandakan kalau ia masih takut, namun dibalik semua itu ia pun juga lega karena Kyoya bersama dengan dirinya sekarang ini. Kalau ada orang yang mampu menghadapi mereka semua, maka orang itu adalah Hibari Kyoya, Tsunayoshi percaya kepada kemampuan Kyoya untuk melindungi dirinya saat ini. Ia pun menatap sosok Kyoya lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja kedua mata hazelnya melebar dan diselimuti oleh rasa ketakutan ketika ia melihat dua orang penculik yang merupakan rekan pria tadi kini sudah berada di sana. "Hibari-sana!"

DOORR!

Dan tanpa Kyoya sadari, sebuah tembakan dari senjata api pun melesat ke arah mereka. Suaranya begitu memekakan dan Kyoya melihat darah beterbangan di udara saat timah panas yang ditembakkan ke arahnya oleh penculik kedua menembus seragam dan kulitnya.

"HIBARI-SAN!" Teriakan Tsunayoshi pun membahana di ruangan itu, tatapannya diselimuti oleh ketakutan yang amat parah, takut pada apa yang terjadi pada Kyoya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


End file.
